


Cake

by perpetuallydisorganizedwriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Honestly this is possibly the fluffiest thing I have ever written, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter/pseuds/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter
Summary: This was a fic request.Klaus bakes a cake for Dave on his birthday with a little...okay a lot of help from Ben.





	Cake

Klaus Hargreeves was quite possibly the last person that should be trusted in a kitchen. Especially alone. Though it was years since his firebug phase, he was still a disaster whenever ingredients and fire came into play. He could make the hell out of a toaster waffle and could somehow make a mean flan, but other than that, he was completely and totally out of his element. This did nothing to deter him, however.

It was Dave's birthday and he was going to hand make him a cake if it killed him –and to be honest, it probably would. Ben watched, concerned as his brother opened a cookbook, scanning through the pages until he found what he wanted. It was a simple strawberry cake, but Ben didn't have high hopes. He had offered to help. Since getting sober, Klaus had learned to make Ben tangible. Though it was difficult to control and he couldn't hold it for too long, they had managed to work their way up to almost an hour. Still, Klaus had turned down the offer, determined to do this himself.

Ben sat on the counter and watched as Klaus skimmed the recipe, muttering to himself while he read before eventually moving to collect the ingredients. Not even five minutes later, he managed to make a mess, spilling the flower and dropping a couple eggs –Well, he didn't drop them so much as they rolled off the counter and landed with a heartbreaking crack on the linoleum.

" _Oh_ , shit," Klaus whispered as he ran to grab some paper towels in an effort to scoop up the gloopy mess.

"Are you sure you–" Ben's words were cut off as Klaus raised a sticky hand, waving and splashing some egg whites on the door of the cabinet under the sink.

"–Oh, no. I told you I got this. He made me a cake, I can do the same for him." Klaus sighed, dropping the egg bits in the sink as he decided that was a problem for future Klaus. "Besides, it can't be that hard. I mean lots of people make cakes. Kids even make them with those little light bulb ovens –What are those called? Actually, it isn't important. I need to concentrate so only tell me if it's, like, burning or something."

"Fine, fine." Ben raised his hands as he spoke, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Surprisingly, Ben managed to keep his word. He sat silently as he watched Klaus haphazardly measure out the ingredients, and picked out eggshells as he used a bit too much force to crack open the eggs – _I mean, who knew they were so delicate?_ He even managed to keep his mouth shut as Klaus proceeded to pour all the unmixed ingredients into the same bowl, intent on getting it all mixed in one shot. It was only when Klaus moved to the stand mixer and turned it on, causing flour and bits of unmixed egg and butter to fly out of the bowl with such force it could have been mistaken for an attack that Ben couldn't take it anymore.

" _Oh for the love of!_ " Ben jumped down from the counter, shaking his head. "Let me help, please. You put way too much flour, the wet and dry ingredients should be mixed separately and you completely forgot milk, Klaus. Milk!"

Klaus stared at him for a long minute, looking from the disaster that was supposed to be a cake to his own flour covered clothing before he sighed. "Fine, fine. _But_ I get to decorate it."

"Okay."

With that, Ben set to work, starting from scratch. They had had to stop here and there for Klaus to take a small break, but within a couple hours, they had the cakes in the oven and Klaus was sitting in front of it to make sure it baked properly.

"You think he'll like it?" Klaus asked, raising his chin from his still glowing hand so he could look at Ben who was cleaning the last bits of mess.

"Yeah, I think so."

Silently, Klaus nodded and returned his attention to the baking cake, feeling exhausted. Somehow, he had drifted off, cross-legged on the floor, chin resting on his right hand. It was Ben that woke him and still half asleep, he nearly took the cakes out with his bare hands. Thankfully, Ben yelled loudly enough to make him hesitate.

"They look amazing," Klaus whispered with amazement as he looked at the two perfectly pink cakes, feeling awfully proud for someone who hadn't done much to actually prepare them. Still, they smelled delicious and he was sure Dave was going to love it. Placing them in the fridge to cool, he moved to begin the frosting –making only a small mess in the process and by the time he was finished, he had a large bowl of frosting that was only a little lumpy.

In the end, the cake looked amazing. Klaus had taken nearly an hour frosting and decorating it, taking great care to write out ' _Happy Birthday Dave_ ' in bright pink letters before he moved to lay on the couch only to doze off again. He was so tired, he didn't hear as the front door opened and closed or when Dave called out saying he was home.

The bookstore employee stopped as he entered the living room to see his flour and frosting covered boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch with a wonderfully pink and white cake leaning a little to the left sitting on the table nearby. Smiling, he gave Klaus a kiss on the forehead and headed off to shower, not wanting to wake him just yet.


End file.
